


Mr. Stompy

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Crack, No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on Tumblr, dewdrop is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Kudos: 7





	Mr. Stompy

The fire Ghoul is most commonly known for one thing: being an absolute raging firecracker on stage.

Gremlin, Volcano, Stompy. All nicknames given to Dewdrop over the years, and he loved it.

He loved all the attention he got when he did anything remotely entertaining, such as licking his fingers, and especially stomping his foot on the floor.

Typically, no one really gets any major injuries on stage. Only the occasional bruise or scrape, or a Papa falling off the stage sometimes. But no serious harm ever coming from it.

Until the last show of the tour.

Being the last show for awhile, Dewdrop wanted to go all out. He wanted to be so energetic that he’d have to be carried to the tour bus. He wanted to make the fans happy, as if he didn’t make them happy anyway.

He did an exceptional amount of his usual antics. Licking his picks, hands, fingers, even his guitar. Bullied Aether a lot. Teased Copia. Epic duels. And of course, his stomps.

It was the last song, Monstrance Clock. As per usual.

Dewdrop stomped his little heart out, up until the last part of the song.

He kept stomping as he played the awesome riffs. Then he heard a sickening crack. Then started to feel searing pain in his foot that traveled all the way up his leg.

He faltered for a moment, trying to resister what had just happened. He realized that he stomped a bit too hard, bringing his foot down the wrong way.

He tried shaking it off and continued playing. Dewdrop was shocked that nobody noticed the pause of his lead guitar, even if it was just for a fraction of a second.

A part of him wanted to keep up his attitude, but he knew he’d regret it and probably make the pain worse.

But he got through the song, did his bows with the rest of the band.

As soon as they were out of sight from the crowd, Dewdrop dropped to the floor with a whimper, catching everyone’s attention.

He lifted up his pant leg, revealing a swollen red ankle. “That can’t be good...”

Copia let out an audible squeal, being one of the more squeamish of the band. “That doesn’t look right!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah, no shit.” Dewdrop sassed, rolling his eyes subtlety.

“We need to get you to a fuckin’ doctor!” Swiss voiced.

“I’ll carry him!” Aether said, starting to walk over to the injured Ghoul.

Dewdrop immediately hissed. “Don’t you fucking touch me, nerd!”

Aether ignored Dewdrop’s curses and threats, picking up the smaller Ghoul with ease. “Put me down, piece of angel shit!” Dew squirmed.

“Now, now, is that any way to talk to a friend who’s trying to help you?” Aether smiled.

Aether could almost see the smoke coming out of Dew’s ears. “Fuck you...” He mumbled, pouting and crossing his arms.

Dewdrop eventually quit trying to get out of Aether’s arms, making his own fun by smacking his tail on Aether’s face.

“Yep, that’s a broken ankle if I’ve ever seen one.” The doctor said.

The doctor surprisingly made it out alive with only a few cuts after having to reset the Ghoul’s broken ankle. Plus, having to put on a cast.

The next couple months consisted of all the Ghouls taking turns babysitting the fire Ghoul, to make sure he didn’t tear off his cast.

Then a few more months after his ankle was finally healed, it was about the time that another tour theme was in the works.

“I’m excited for this tour, dude.” Dewdrop grinned.

“No more fucking stomping on stage!” Aether fussed.

“No promises.”


End file.
